True Love
by chrisayel
Summary: Despite all obstacles, jack and Rose were determined to protect and defend their true love.


I have chosen to write my proposal about two important characters of the movie Titanic, Rose and Jack. These two people have experienced intense moments of love during their trip aboard Titanic. Despite the pressure and the threats from rose's family and menace of Caledon Hockey, they were determined to stay together. This love story had known the hard time because of the accident which occurred and cost the life of several peoples. After the accident Jack had serious injuries and was hospitalized for 5 years. During this time Rose was always there to testify her real love for jack.

Rose's family did not want Rose to be married to jack. She wanted Rose to be married by a rich man in order to support the family. Rose had decided to stay in the hospital with jack to support also to protect against threats. When the family was informed about the location of the hospital, Rose's family did everything in complicity with the nurse to kill Jack. Jack regularly received the pain medications. Kelly had given jack a toxic product, she did it when Rose was taking shower, and jack slept deeply. When Rose came out of a bathroom, she found that jack waving constantly shot and bleeding from his nose. Rose cried for help. The first medical exam proved the presence of a toxic product into the blood of Jack. Investigations were initiated into the hospital to identify the suspect. Though the camera monitor the suspect was identified. Nurse Kelly was arrested, she accepted have been sent by Rose's family to eliminate Jack. She had perceived amount of USD 5,000 to accomplish the act.

Rose's mother and Caledon were arrested. After 6 months Rose's mom was free but Caledon stays in jail. He was committed in perpetuity by the court in New York City. After this sad event Rose solicited a transfer to another hospital for security reasons. Despite this transfer jack's health does not improve quickly. He could not recognize anyone even Rose. He became completely unconscious. The hospital proposed Rose to leave the hospital because Jack did not need any more a sick guard. He was placed in machines. Rose refused to leave the hospital.

The hospital accepted to place a bed in jack's room for Rose. She spent days and nights praying for Jack. She said " God I know you have power to heal jack" One evening while Rose was praying, she heard a voice coming out of the machine, "Rose open the door for me. " It was the voice of Jack. Rose rushed called nurses. It was the jack miraculous healing. After Jack healing, the hospital decided that Jack and Rose should leave hospital but the two lovers had no home even a place to go. Jack and Rose found jobs in this hospital. Rose worked as a housekeeper and Jack was working in maintenance. They were good workers and appreciated by the hospital management. The jobs have allowed Jack and Rose to pay some hospitals bill and the rest was paid by Charity Organization. Rose became pregnant and they decided to find an apartment to begin their family live. Rose gave birth to a beautiful little girl Eben Ezer. The name means "until the God you rescued us".

One Thursday morning Jack said, "Darling we have experimented a lot of difficulties in the United States of America, it will be fine to move to another country."

Rose screamed, Oh my God that is good!"

"In which country would you us to move," said Jack

Rose smiled and said, "I love The Democratic Republic of Congo."

Jack shakes his head and said, "My goodness, why did you choose The Democratic Republic of Congo?"

"My sweetheart there is beautiful mountains and landscape" said Rose

Jack said "you are so adorable my princess, you are right."

Rose jumped on Jack's neck and they began to kiss.

The next Friday morning jack bought air ticket, and trip is planned for Monday at 5: 00 am.

After a long trip they arrived in Democratic Republic of Congo. They were impressed by the welcome of the population. 

After spending two days in Kinshasa, they went to their final destination, the Lake Kivu in Goma. As soon as they arrived, they loved the beautiful mountains and landscape. Rose can't wait to see an Okapi, a wonderful animal that we cannot find somewhere else in the world.

The integration of Jack and Rose was easy. Jack had integrated a group of artists in the city. They were meet regularly and talking about artists improvement skills. Jack became Chairman of the artists ' association.

One night, Jack said to Rose, "Darling Congolese artists are very talented but they just lack the proper guidance. I prefer to create a school to train youth and promote the Congolese culture."

"I know you are a good artist and you can properly train youth Congolese," said Rose.

The next day during the meeting association's members Jack introduce his project.

"I have a project to create a school for artists, I need your ideas."

"Wow that's great," said Thierry

"I can help to have contact with the authorities," he said

Wednesday morning, Jack and Thierry went to the education office. They were received by Mr. Kifwa.

"We are here to present our project, I need to create a school for artists," said Jack

"Hum my good," screamed Mr. Kifwa

"I appreciate your idea, and I promise my support the success of this project," he said.

"Thank you so much for your support," said Jack

Jack got permission to open his school and gets funding from the European Union. Jack was very committed to the development of the Congolese youth. Rose and Jack have traveled in many countries in the world and had a very happy life. They were involved in many activities for the development in the Democratic Republic of Congo.

After having developed their activities in the Democratic Republic of Congo, They have returned to the United States of America to reconcile with Rose's family. When they arrived to the United States Rose's mom was sick and was 100 years old. The mother was very happy and confused to see Jack and Rose together and build a beautiful family.

She said "I know I have done too much bad things, I am ashamed to see you together. Forgive me I am still your mother."

"We love youand you still always our lovely mom, _"_ said Rose

Rose and Jack were staying with Rose's mom for three months before returning to Congo Jack and Rose went to jail to visit Caledon. When Caledon saw them, he fell down on the floor and asked forgiveness.

"Please forgive me!" he said

"We forgive you," said Jack

Rose and Jack received the title of honor dignitaries in the Democratic Republic of Congo. They received many others honors, and prices .Jack and Rose's life were taken up in book titled the sacrifice of love. In this book Rose and Jack talk about the story of their lives. I personally read the book, it's really interesting. I learned many lessons for life and I understood that love should take over fear and other negative feelings.


End file.
